


Shadows burning

by Avaron (tlanon)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-15
Updated: 2002-07-15
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Avaron
Summary: A story I wrote under Avaron for a friend. Ash and Misty made a bet and it led to Ash and Gary ending up together.





	Shadows burning

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. Like all Avaron fics the original date is lost so it has been back dated to 7/22/2002

Shadows Burning

By Avaron

"So Pikachu How do I look?" Ash asked glancing at his long time friend who gave him the thumbs up. He turned to the mirror and took in the lack of the normally ever present red hat. The gold earring in his right ear stood out in fact it was still extremely sore but he was determined to win this bet. He could still remember Misty laughing when Duplica invited him to see her perform at some popular nightclub that Ash wouldn’t fit in at a cool club if his life depended on it. He had lost his temper and gotten into a fight with Misty and as a result she had bet he couldn’t go with them to a club and not stick out like a sore thumb.

He grabbed the leather jacket and pulled it on turning a glare on the leather trousers he had been planning to wear but they hadn’t fit right. So he was in his customary blue jeans a black tank top and motorcycle boots. He grabbed the necklace he never let any of the others see and put it on under the tank top it’s silver chain glinting. He heard the knock at the door and knew that Misty, Brock and Duplica had arrived. He opened the door and Brock walked in dressed as normal, followed by two girls who Ash gawked at the outfits they were wearing.

Misty was dressed in a calf high red high heeled boots, a barely decent red leather mini skirt, a red corset top, elbow high red gloves and carrying a riding crop. Duplica was dressed in baggy green pants with gold suspenders and a black mini T-shirt cut off at the midriff with a heart on it. "So Ashy Boy ready to party." Duplica said with a secretive smile. They had seen the earring the day before when he had dinner with them so while they glanced at it briefly they didn’t comment on it.

"I thought you’d be performing tonight?" Ash asked suddenly noticing Brock wasn’t dressed for a night on the town. "Brock aren’t you coming with us?" He saw Brock shaking his head vehemently no and wondered what kind of nightmare Misty had planned for him.

Misty smiled and glanced at Duplica. "It’s her night off so we are going to our favorite club." She said giving the other girls hand a squeeze. Ash saw Brock’s interest suddenly zero in on them and it clicked he felt like laughing. "So Ash ready to loose the bet."

Ash chuckled. "No way Misty lets go, have fun with Brock Pikachu." He saw Brock shoot him a warning glance but he just waved it off. "So I assume this is a mixed club if I was the only guy in a room full of girls it wouldn’t be fair now would it." He saw them start and he winked at them and waving bye to Brock and Pikachu he headed out the door.

Ash knew his friends still tended to assume he was a naive little boy. ‘It’s not like they were fooling anyone with that room mates line anyway.’ He thought remembering how Misty and Duplica had expected everyone to be shocked when they officially came out and no one had been. "Well girls we going or not?"

"Ash you do realize we are going to a gay club men might hit on you?" Misty said trying to regain her advantage Ash had torpedoed her plans for an easy victory in this bet. "I mean what will you do if some guy asks you to dance?"

"If he looks good enough dance with him." Ash winked at them again and climbed into the cab they had waiting. "Well tell the man where to go." He said as a shell shocked Misty and slightly smirking Duplica got into the cab with him.

Ash watched Misty internally debating rather or not he’d been serious as he looked out the window as they headed into the area with all the night life in town. He could see when she finally decided he was just trying to win the bet and her confidence returned full force. He chuckled internally Misty would be in for a rude surprise then he had learned long ago not to judge by appearances that it was the person who counted not the shell.

______

Gary Oak sighed as he leaned back against the wall his arms crossed in front of his chest his whole posture telling any interested patrons to back off. He just couldn’t get into it no one in the club seemed to be anything more than just another potential one night stand. He was tired of it. He had plenty of women and men who would push themselves into his arms if he gave them the slightest hint but he wanted more than a willing body to fill his bed he wanted someone to love. ‘Your looking in the wrong place for that Oak.’ he told himself sternly. ‘You don’t find love in the shadows you find it in the light of day.’

He pushed off the wall figuring he’d go back to his hotel room and just go to bed tired, alone and disappointed again. He was heading past the bar when he froze and turned to stare. ‘I don’t believe it of all the blasted luck.’ He said to himself as he saw Ash and his lesbian friends entering. May who for some bizarre reason kept him appraised of Ash’s activities had informed him that the red head whom she had always suspected of having a crush on Ash had turned out to be a lesbian. Gary quickly ducked into the crowd he’d never live it down if Ash saw him in here. ‘Best to just wait till they are far enough away from the door to slip past unnoticed.’

He felt like screaming as he watched them sit at a table that had a perfect view of the door. ‘Damn, I’m stuck here.’ he thought to himself as he went to sit at a booth that thankfully allowed him a clear view of them but he was obscured by a large potted plant. He soon found out why that booth was empty since the speakers were right over head giving him a pounding headache and threatening to make him deaf. ‘Hopefully they’ll move soon.’

____

Misty was getting frustrated Ash had set down at one of the tables and appeared for all the world to just be another club goer. ‘He hasn’t even freaked at the guys kissing.’ She knew it all had to be an act there was no way Ash could feel that comfortable in any nightclub but especially one so alien to him. Sure Ash was okay with her and Duplica but they didn’t flaunt their relationship much to Brock’s annoyance the farthest they went around others was a quick kiss.

Suddenly the perfect plan came to her. "Save my seat Hun." She said giving Duplica a deep kiss knowing it probably wouldn’t shock Ash and just enjoying being able to kiss her lover as deeply and long as she wanted in an area without stares or catcalls. She pulled back. "I’m going to the little girls room." As she walked away toward the restroom she began scanning the crowd. ‘Now to find a suitable guy to get Ash to drop his calm composed act.’ She smiled when she saw the last person she ever expected to see sitting a booth. "Well Well this is just perfect."

______

Gary froze at hearing the word perfect and looked up sure enough the red head was standing in front of him. "Oh great stupid speakers." He had been so busy trying to soothe the pounding in his head he hadn’t even seen her get up. "Well go on tell Ash and get a good laugh over it."

"Look I don’t care what you do in the sack." Misty said with a calculating grin that scared Gary half to death. "And neither I’ll wager does Ash but he’s not cooperating and loosing the bet we made your going to help me out." He looked up at her sharply. "Now now I can tell by you hiding over here that you don’t want this to get out so just play along like a good boy."

Gary turned a baleful glare on the woman and threw clenched teeth asked. "What do you want me to do?" He felt a sense of foreboding as she smiled at him in a cold calculating way then glanced over at Ash and turned back.

"Do you like to Dance Gary?" She asked sweetly. "I hope you do cause your going to go over to Ash and ask him to dance." She smiled at him then like a shark. "I don’t think his calm composed act will last threw that do you Gary." She saw the look on his face. "But if you’d rather I just get on the mike and announce that the grandson of Professor Samuel Oak was here I can."

Gary thought about how much he wished he didn’t ascribe to the old notion of never hitting a woman. "Fine." He said darkly. "But I will get you back for this someday." He saw her smile sweetly and head back to the table throwing a casual glance his way while miming a microphone.

He closed his eyes and winced as a particularly loud and fast song began to blare over his head. He opened them to see Misty back at the table looking expectantly toward him. ‘Better get this over with.’ He thought darkly as he headed over toward them.

____

‘She’s up to something.’ Ash thought as he watched Misty return with a smirk on her face. He exchanged a quick knowing look with Duplica. ‘Yep definitely up to something.’ he thought watching her turn to look off toward the area she just came from. He saw her smile widen into a cat that ate the canary grin and knew something major was about to happen.

"Care to Dance." A voice said and Ash turned and froze there as Gary Oak dressed in a black mesh top and leather pants the familiar green and yellow pendant visible under the mesh top with his arm outstretched. Ash blanked and then realized that Misty had set this up.

Ash smiled and turning to Misty winked at her. "I’d love to." He took Gary’s arm and led the shell shocked man out onto he dance floor. "I take it Misty blackmailed you into this?" He saw Gary nod. "Then lets give her a real show." He moved close feeling Gary stiffen in his arms. "Just enjoy it for tonight lets just be two friends pulling a prank on someone." Ash barely whispered the rest but Gary heard him when he said. "Lets just let the rivalry rest for tonight."

____

"I can’t believe it." Misty said staring shock. "I can’t believe Ash is actually dancing like that with Gary of all people." She looked over at Duplica who had a thoughtful look on her face. "You don’t think Ash is actually gay do you?"

Duplica laughed. "No Seabreeze I don’t, I think Ash swings both ways." She watched her lover gawk. "Come on Misty have you ever known Ash to care what was on the outside?" She smiled. "When your profession is impersonation you learn to watch people." She winked at Misty. "That’s how I knew you’d say yes when I asked you out and how I knew Ash would win this bet." She smiled. "Which is why I made that bet with you on the side." She winked and saw Misty blush. "Come on Seabreeze lets show Ash how dancing’s really done."

____

Gary frowned when the slow song started and Ash moved them closer together and rested his head on his shoulder. "They aren’t watching anymore they are across the dance floor oblivious to us we can leave if you want?" Gary said strangely reluctant to let go of Ash thought he couldn’t say why.

"I’d rather just keep dancing." Ash said from his shoulder. "I enjoy dancing with you remember when we were little and we promised to be friends forever what happened?" Gary could hear the slight note of sadness in Ash’s voice. "And why did you still wear it?"

"I was an idiot Ash I thought to be the best I had to get rid of distractions." He sighed heavily. "And I still wore it cause you gave it to me." He paused. "This may sound dumb but even when we were rivals you were still my only friend." He heard Ash snort. "I know I didn’t act like it." He glanced down. "Do you still have yours?"

Ash pulled back and reaching into his tank top pulled out the small red and blue pendant on a silver chain. "Yep." He smiled. "I never thanked you for letting me have the red and blue one that looked so much better." He smiled playfully then sobered. "Do you think we can start over as if none of the past happened."

"Okay who are you and why are you dancing with me." Gary said completely straight faced and Ash burst out laughing getting them startled looks from some of the other couples. "Yeah Ash I think we can lets let the past burn in the shadows."

Ash smirked. "So stranger why don’t we go back to your hotel room and talk." He saw Gary start. "I think this really is a new beginning things may not work out but it’s worth a shot." He smiled. "Besides the look on Misty’s face when we leave is going to be priceless." He glanced over at Gary. "And no that’s not why I’m leaving with you it’s just an added bonus."

____

Misty was shocked when a hand tapped her on the shoulder she and Duplica pulled apart and glared at Ash who had a smirk on his face. "I’m leaving with Gary we are going back to his room ask Brock to Watch pikachu for the night okay." With that he gave her and Duplica a hug and turned and left as Misty stood there with her jaw hanging open.

Duplica finally got her attention. "So Seabreeze looks like I win our little side bet." She smiled wickedly. "Which means you have to wear the bunny ears tonight." Misty who was still in shock groaned. "Oh come now baby a bet’s a bet I know you think playboy bunnies are degrading but I think you’d make one sexay rabbit."

____

Gary watched as Ash followed him into his room. "Mind if I use your phone." Gary waved him toward the phone and pointed towards the bathroom. Ash nodded as Gary headed in there. He emerged to find Ash hanging up the phone. "Pikachu says hi and Brock is in shock but he’ll be okay." At the other man’s raised eyebrow Ash smirked. "I did tell them if your curious I told them I met a handsome stranger who used to be a rival and now we don’t know what we are but we are taking the night to find out." He smiled.

Gary set down. "Handsome Stranger so Ash what exactly do you want to talk about?" He saw Ash get up and walk over to him. Ash’s hand went to his waist band and he jumped back. "Ash are you drunk?"

"I knew that would get you." Ash said with a playful smirk. "Relax Gary I’m not going to jump you." He saw the other man scowling. "I just want to apologize for not trying harder when you tried to push me away." He looked down. "I also want to apologize for some of the things I said about you behind your back and too your face."

"You don’t need to apologize Ash you did nothing wrong." Gary sighed. "I’m the one that should apologize I’m the one that threw away our friendship." He saw Ash shake his head. "But if it means that much to you I forgive you and hope you’ll forgive me for being a stupid arrogant idiot."

Ash smiled. "I forgive you too." He chuckled and yawned. "Why don’t we got to sleep we can start our new beginning in the morning?" He saw the look Garyw as giving him. "Come on Gary we slept in the same bed as kids hundreds of times without ever jumping each other I think we can do the same tonight."

"Okay I guess." he saw Ash shuck his leather jacket and then forced himself to turn away as Ash’s shirt went up over his head. He heard Ash snickering and turned back to see Ash staring at him. "What’s so funny?"

"I never expected you to be shy I mean we took baths together when we were kids." Ash said with a laugh at the look on Gary’s face. "I mean come on Gary unless your wearing a thong under there I don’t think I’m going to be shocked."

Never one to back down from a challenge Gary quickly stripped out of most of his clothes and stood there only in his black boxer briefs with a challenging glint to his eye. He watched Ash smirk and strip off his jeans, boots and socks. "I thought you were a boxers man?" He asked taking in the blue boxer briefs. "And really Ash blue underwear?"

"Hey I look good in blue.’ Ash said indignantly. "And if you must know I started wearing these a year ago when I had an accident with my clothes." He saw the look Gary was giving him. "Not that kind of accident a fire pokemon charred my backpack so I had to buy some clothes at the next small town I came to." he shook his head. "The store was out of boxers in my size so it was try boxerbriefs or regular briefs." He shook his head. "I got where I liked them."

Gary just chuckled and climbed into bed. "Get the lights will you Ash." He waited for the retort but Ash mearly flipped off the lights and climbed intot he bed. "Goodnight Ash." He said trying to put it out of his mind that Ash who looked alot more appealing than when they used to take baths was laying next to him. He heard the other man mumble a goodnight then his breathing evened out and he was gone. ‘Something’s never change.’ He thought with a smile as he drifted off himself remembering how Ash could always go to sleep quickly no matter where he was.

____

Ash woke up to feel himself laying against taunt muscle. He smiled he’d always known from his own body that pokemon training tended to a physically demanding career. So he wasn’t surprised that it had given Gary a nice body. ‘This feels nice." he thought snuggling closer and he knew it wasn’t just having a warm body against him. ‘I’ve missed Gary alot.’ He felt the other man stirring. He leaned upward and kissed the other man. "I’ve missed this."

"I don’t think we ever did anything like this before." Gary said a lazy smile on his face he was really enjoying having Ash draped across him. "I mean I certainly don’t remember us doing this at any of our old sleepovers."

"That’s not what I meant." Ash said with a laugh. "I’ve missed you being close to you." He put his head on Gary’s chest and listened to the heartbeat. "I want you to come with me." He said suddenly. "Or let me come with you I want to travel with you."

Gary smiled. "I really think that’s a good idea when are you planning on leaving town?" He said enjoying the feeling of Ash’s breath on his bare chest. He looked down to find Ash had gone to sleep again. "I guess you can tell me later." He closed his own eyes and drifted off to sleep.

____

Misty woke up to a pounding on the door she glanced over at Duplica to find her completely oblivious. ‘This better be important or they will pay.’ She thought darkly as she grabbed a robe and headed to the door. Opening it to find Brock holding Pikachu at her.

"Misty I just got an emergency call there’s a problem at my shop I have to go so you’ll have to watch Pikachu till Ash gets back." He froze suddenly. "Misty why are you wearing bunny ears?"

Misty reached up surprized to find the Bunny ears still on her head. "You ever tell anyone about this I’ll castrate you Brock." Misty said darkly he smiled at her and made a zipping motion of his lips. "Anyway I’ll take pikachu I hope it’s nothing seriously wrong at your shop."

"It’s just one of the pokemon I care for is going into labor and while my assistant is trained to handle it the client will feel better if I’m there." He glanced at the ears again. "I need to be going I left Ash a note telling him he could come pick up pikachu here." He handed over the sour looking rodent and headed off looking back occasionally and shaking his head.

"So Pikachu Ash didn’t come back last night at all?" The little rodent made a derogatory sound that clearly showed his bad mood. "I can’t believe he’d really sleep with Gary?" Pikachu looked up and seemed to get thoughtful. "Well lets go wake Duplica up and let her know you’ll be here till Ash comes to get you."

____

Ash woke up to feel Gary sliding out of the bed. "Where you going?" He asked seeing the other man heading toward the other end of the room. He was worried Gary was having second thoughts but he didn’t want to ask him if he was.

"I really have to pee." Gary said as he headed into the bathroom. Ash fell back laughing then realized he had to pee too. He waited by the door until he heard the toilet flush and then as soon as the door was open pushed past Gary into the door. When Ash finally emerged Gary looked at him and asked. "When were you planning on leaving town?"

"I’m in town till I have a chance to see Duplica perform I promised her and Misty I would." He glanced over at Gary. "Why don’t you check out and we can spend the few days that’ll take in my hotel room." He paused. "If you don’t think we are taking things to fast."

"No I don’t." Gary said. "I mean we both respect each other enough to not rush into anything physically and well I know we’ll argue and all but I don’t want to be apart again." He paused. "If we can help it."

"I know what you mean." Ash said relieved. "So we going to go stay at my hotel it’s nicer than this one?" He looked around. "Why are you in so cheap a motel anyway?" He saw Gary look away. "Was it in case you picked anyone up at the club?"

"No I just didn’t see the point in getting a nice room." Gary looked away. "I just wanted a place I could be alone and miserable." He glanced up at Ash. "I’m glad I wasn’t though." His shy smile turned into a full blown grin as an answering smile appeared on Ash’s face.

____

Ash opened the door to his hotel room and frowned. "Brock, Pikachu where are you?" he found the note on the table and motioned Gary in while he read it. "Okay Brock had to go back to his shop something about a pregnant Marril and Pikachu is at Misty’s." He turned to see Gary standing there nervously holding his duffle bag. "Just put your stuff by mine and then we can go get Pikachu."

Gary set his bag down and turned to Ash. "I’m not sure I should." He said quietly. "Don’t you want to break it to Pikachu gently that all of a sudden we aren’t rivals and are together now?" He saw Ash start laughing. "Am I missing something?"

"Pikachu won’t be surprised." Ash said with a smirk. "I told him lots of stories about us when we were little and he knows I wish we’d have never drifted apart." He smiled. "I think he’ll approve gladly though if you screw up he’ll probably shock you."

"And what if you screw up?" Gary asked seeing Ash start laughing. "Or we both screw up?" He joined in as Ash set down on the bed still laughing. "You still haven’t answered my question?" He managed to get out in-between the laughter.

"Pikachu will shock whoever screws up even me." He smiled. "And if we both screw up he’ll shock us both." Ash suddenly glanced over at Gary. "You haven’t commented on my earring?"

"I like it." Gary said with a smile. "You going to keep it or was it just for the bet?" He saw Ash smile. "You used the bet as an excuse didn’t you?" He saw Ash look away guiltily. "I knew you wouldn’t just get an earring for a bet so why’d you do it?"

"I’m tired of everyone always thinking I’m the naive little boy I used to be." Ash sighed. "Yes I still try to see the best in everyone but I’m not the same as I used to be." He looked down then felt Gary’s arms go around him. "What are you..." he trailed off as Gary kissed him.

"I know your not the same as you used to be and I’m glad because I’m not the same either." Gary said calmly. "So lets take the time to get to know the new us as well as we used to know the old." Ash grabbed him and kissed him again.

____

Pikachu watched Misty as the red head was just finishing up the dishes from lunch, when he heard a knock at the door. "Duplica will you get that I’m still drying." Misty said and heard her lovers affirmative and then later the door opening.

Pikachu instantly heard Ash’s voice as he greeted Duplica and bolted into the main room. He jumped up into Ash’s arms still slightly annoyed at him for leaving him all night. Once he was in Ash’s arms however he smelled it a person’s sent mingled with his trainers like he’d been very close with someone recently. "Hey Pikachu." Ash said cheerfully. "You remember Gary don’t you?" He said gesturing to the other man who was standing back shyly.

Pikachu sniffed the air and found Gary’s sent was the one all over Ash. He began to chirp happily he had known how much his trainer missed his friendship with the other man but he hadn’t believed Misty. "I’m glad your excited Pikachu cause Gary’s going to be staying with us in the room for the next few days then we’ll be going with him when we leave the city." Pikachu was happy to hear that it would be good for Ash to travel with people again.

"Hey Ash can I talk to you for a second." Misty’s voice echoed over the room. Pikachu saw his owner turn and nod then share a quick glance with Gary before sitting him down. He watched his owner follow Misty out of the room into the kitchen and then heard the back door open and close.

"So have a seat Gary." Duplica said calmly and Gary stiffly set down in a chair. Pikachu deciding that if Gary was going to be traveling with them he should get aquatinted hoped up into Gary’s lap and began to chatter at him. "I think the rodent likes you." Duplica said with a laugh.

____

Ash followed Misty out into the back yard tos stand beside the pool. He saw her turn and look at the water. "Misty what did you want to talk to me about?" Ash asked anxious to get it over with so he could get back to the room. He had Gary hadn’t really done anything serious yet but they had made out for a while before coming to get Pikachu.

"Are you sure your not making a mistake Ash?" Misty asked. "Moving in together is just asking for trouble." She turned back to him. "I mean up until yesterday you could hardly stand to be in the same room with him and now just cause you had a one night stand with him you think your in love."

Ash was annoyed he didn’t think he was in love he just knew he and Gary wanted to give it a try so they were. "I know what I’m doing Misty." He said trying to keep control of his temper by telling himself she was only doing this out of concern.

"I don’t think you do Ash." She said with a plea in her voice. "What happens when Gary gets tired of using you as a fuck toy." Ash could tell by her face she hated saying things like that to him but he also knew she thought she was doing him a favor. "We both know Gary is arrogant it’s probably a game to him."

"That’s enough Misty." Ash said knowing his patience wouldn’t last if she kept going with what she was saying. "It’s my decision not yours you certainly didn’t wait too long to move in with Duplica."

"That isn’t the same thing we were friends first." She said angrily. "And further more Duplica wasn’t an arrogant jerk who is only sleeping with you to get back at me for blackmailing him into dancing with you." She said darkly. "Don’t be such a blind stupid fool Ash."

"Shut up just shut up." Ash said angrily finally loosing his temper. "The world doesn’t revolve around you Misty." He was practically growling as he continued. "And further more what I do or don’t do in my personal life isn’t your concern so mind your own fucking business." He turned and started back for the house.

"Hang on Ash we aren’t done here." Misty said coming out of shock and following him. He wasn’t going to storm off on her. "You aren’t leaving till I make you see reason." Ash stopped suddenly and turned back to her with a dark glint in his eye.

"Yes we are done Misty and if you ever want to see me again you’ll shut up and let me go." Ash’s voice was a dark raspy whisper. "It’s not your place to make me see reason your my friend not my keeper learn the difference if you want to stay my friend."

Misty froze in shock and watched him head into the house nearly slamming her backdoor behind him. She managed to come out of shock quickly and started after him. She arrived to find Duplica standing at the door frame. "Where did he go?" She said her voice still tinged with anger.

"He left and told me to not let you follow him or we’d never see him again." Duplica said turning to stand infront of Misty. "And I’ll tell you Seabreeze he wasn’t kidding." Misty froze at that Ash had meant it he’d really choose someone he didn’t really know over her she felt sick. "Hey Seabreeze it’ll be okay when he calms down." Duplica said as she watched her lover sink to the floor.

As Duplica knelt and took her in her arms she heard Misty say. "I don’t think it’ll ever be okay again." She felt tears prickling at the back of her eyes but she resolved not to cry and just clung to Duplica tighter and listened to her voice as she told her it’d be okay.

____

Gary followed Ash into the room. "Care to talk about what happened?" He asked cautiously he’d seen Ash fuming the entire way over here. Pikachu who was near by watched Ash warily.

"No I don’t care to talk about it." Ash said darkly then sobered. "Sorry she just really made me mad." He threw himself back on the bed. "She honestly thinks I’m only with you cause we had a one night stand and I’m confusing Love with lust." Ash glanced at Gary. "I’m not stupid I know neither one of us are in love with the other but we’ve got a good foundation for it to grow from." He glanced at Gary. "She also thinks your with me just to get back at her for the blackmail."

"I do plan to get back at her but I’m not a monster I wouldn’t use someone else to get back at her." Gary said annoyance creeping into his voice. "You didn’t believe her did you?" His tone turned worried.

"No I didn’t believe her." Ash said annoyance showing in his face. "But lets talk about something else I’ll deal with Misty when we’ve both calmed down." He glanced at Gary. "Hey how many people have you slept with Misty seemed to think you were a slutboy?"

"I’ve had one or two girlfriends and been with about three guys." Gary said calmly. "I always used protection and the last one was about a year ago in that time I have been tested I’m clean." He glanced over at Ash. "How about you ever been with a guy before May told me about your girlfriend Elsie a few years ago."

"May’s been keeping you informed huh?" Ash said something of a smile coming back to his face. "Yeah Misty never knew but Richie you know the guy I met during my first time at the indigo league me and him had something going on once." He looked away. "We only actually had sex a few times before we broke up."

"Why didn’t it work out?" Gary asked curious even back then Richie and Ash had seemed close but he wasn’t going to complain since it gave him a shot with Ash. "If you don’t want to tell me you don’t have too?"

"Well for starters it seems he decided he didn’t really like guys it was just confusing our friendship for something else." Ash said bitterly. "We worked great as friends lousy as lovers, and it’s funny he was fine with it until after the first time I was on top."

"Oh the old I’m not gay if I’m doing a guy but if a guy’s doing me I’m gay." Gary said with a derisive snort. "What an idiot letting you go because his masculine image was threatened." He shook his head and laughed. "And the thing is you were always more masculine than him anyway."

Ash stared at Gary then laughed. "I guess your kind of right about that." They both began to laugh. Ash grabbed Gary who had walked over to the bed and pulled him down. "Thanks I needed to laugh." He paused. "I should go talk to Misty and apologize."

Gary held him down. "No not yet." He saw Ash looking at him strangely. "Just give her some time to come to you first if you go back there now and apologize she’ll assume she was right." He glanced at Ash. "I know her type, actually I used to be her type her ego sets everything up to revolve around her."

"I guess your right but I don’t like her being mad at me she’s my friend." Ash said burrowing down into Gary’s arms. "I mean I keep thinking I should go apologize for some of what I said to her."

"Ash she was the one who was wrong it’s her place to apologize afterwards if you want to apologize for some of what you said when you were mad that’s fine." He paused. "But it’s her place to start the apology if you don’t let her she’ll never mean it."

___

Misty set eating dinner at the table looking extremely depressed. Duplica sighed. "Seabreeze if you feel that bad go apologize to him." She saw Misty look up an angry flash passing over her face. "You were out of line you know." She saw Misty start. "Even if you are right about Gary it’s not your place to butt in."

"But Ash is making a mistake." Misty said angrily. "He’s letting some jerk use him to get back at me." She saw Duplica shaking her head. "Your saying I should just let Ash get his heart broken?"

"I’m saying as his friend you should let him know you think he’s making a mistake in a nice way and if he still wants to do it let him." She paused. "You can’t decide for him you can only give him advice." She looked at the still stubborn set of her lovers jaw. "And what if your wrong and your meddling were to ruin a chance the two of them may have at a good relationship like ours."

Misty looked away. "I know I’m not wrong but if you think I should apologize I guess I will but I’ll still say I told you so when this blows up in Ash’s face." She got up and headed for the door. "I’ll be back later hon." Duplica watched her go shaking her head in exasperation.

____

Ash opened his eyes as he heard a light knocking on the door. He glanced at Gary to see him also having just woke up. "I’ll go see who it is you wait here." Ash saw Gary nod as he got up and headed toward the door. Ash was slightly surprised to see Misty standing there. "Hey come on in." Ash said heading back into the room.

Ash noticed Misty scowl when she saw Gary sitting up on the bed and take in their rumbled appearance he knew she thought they’d been making out. "Why are you here Misty." He asked softly.

"I came to apologize." Misty said then shooting a glare at Gary continued. "I still think your making a mistake but your right it’s not my place to interfere." She finished and then turned to Ash. "Well I guess I should get this over with; I’m sorry for interfering can we be friends again."

"Yeah we can." Ash said with relief in his voice. "When is Duplica’s next show I still plan to catch it before we go." He saw her flinch at the we but he knew she’d learn to deal with it in time.

"Her next show is in two days I’ll let you two get back to whatever you were doing." She told Pikachu goodbye then left. As the door closed Ash sighed and set down on the bed.

"She didn’t really mean it." Ash said sadly. "I accepted it but she didn’t really mean it that hurts." He felt Gary’s arm rest over his shoulder. "I know in time she’ll come to accept it but I don’t know if I’ll be able to deal with her being hostile towards you."

"It’s only two more days and by then maybe she’ll have calmed down." Gary said reassuringly but he really doubted it. "So what should we do we shouldn’t go back to sleep if we plan to sleep tonight."

Ash looked at Gary intensely. "I think we need to go the store unless you’ve got some supplies we’ll need with you." He watched Gary’s eyes widen and him shake his head no. "Then lets go shopping."

Gary stared at Ash. "Are you sure you want to do this it’s not because of her is it?" He asked and saw Ash shake his head vehemently. "Good I don’t want our first time to be because of her I don’t think that would be a good start to this relationship do you?"

"No I don’t." Ash said looking Gary up and down. "It’s just for years is along time to go with just your hand to relieve tension." He saw Gary’s eyes widen. "And your really hot and I really want to make love to you."

____

Ash opened his eyes as he heard the phone ringing. He fumbled over for it careful not to wake Gary who had a half smile on his face while he slept. "Hello" he said quietly then brightened. "Brock so the birth went fine that’ s wonderful" He paused. "Oh you want to get together for lunch tomorrow just me you and Misty." He looked down at Gary surprised to see the other man awake he saw Gary nod and he relaxed. "Sure it’ll be good to catch up." He said his good-byes and hung up the phone. "Well I guess we should go back to sleep but I’m not tired."

Gary chuckled lightly. "Even after all we did before your not tired?" He saw Ash smirk. "Well lets see if we can wear each other out some more." Ash chuckled. Pikachu jumped off the bed annoyed from his place by their feet and headed to sleep on a nearby chair grumbling about humans the entire time.

____

Brock watched Ash and Misty and wondered at the tenseness between them. He found it hard to believe Misty could be that worked up over Ash with a guy. He had been shocked at first but the fact was Ash had never really pursued women so it made sense to him that Ash could be gay. "So were Duplica or Gary upset at not being invited?" He asked hoping to get the issue out into the open it was no fun if his friends weren’t interacting.

"No Duplica understands because she knows me." Misty said coolly. "Besides I made sure I really was a lesbian and not just confused before we got to serious." Brock glanced at Ash worried he was going to blow up but Ash mearly shrugged.

"Gee Misty given that I’ve been with one more guy than you have been with girls I don’t think you have the high ground." His voice was light but it was obvious to both of them it was forced. "And Gary was fine with it Brock."

Misty meanwhile was digesting that other bit of a information Ash let slip. "Who was the first guy?" Brock and Ash could both tell by the look on her face she was really angry about not being told about it. "And why didn’t you ever tell me?"

"They asked me to keep it a secret." Ash said calmly. "I assumed once they got over it we’d come out but they never did." Ash scowled. "Didn’t work out very well lets just leave it at that." He glanced at Brock. "I doubt Brock wants to hear about my gay sex experiences."

Brock nodded with relief that Ash remembered he was straight. "So anyway that Marril gave birth to quiet a cute litter either of you interested in one I’m supposed to help sell them." Brock said and was relieved when Misty abandoned the question she was about to ask and swung to enthusiastically agree to purchase a Marril.

"I’ll pass Brock I already have one." Ash said and then winced as Misty swung around to him with a screech. "I got it a few months ago on a fishing trip the one you turned down going with me on." Ash said watching Misty look away. "Relax Misty I know you and Duplica had already made plans."

The dinner continued from there occasionally tensing up but Brock was relieved that by the end Ash and Misty seemed to have sort of find their common ground again. "So I’ll see you guys at Duplica’s show tomorrow night we can all get super together afterwards?" Misty and Ash nodded and the three headed their separate ways.

_____

Gary set reading a book while pikachu had taken up residence in his lap. Pikachu was coming to enjoy Gary Oak alot he gave excellent head rubs. "Hi Honey I’m home." Ash called he then burst out laughing at the look on Gary’s face. "Okay I guess Pet names are not your thing."

"No freaking way are you calling me Honey." Gary said with a scowl. "I hate those cutsie pet names they are so demeaning." He smirked. "Though maybe I should call you snickerdoodle."

"No way it’s Ash or nothing." He saw the look Gary was giving him and wondered what twisted idea he had planted in his lovers brain. He smiled at the thought deciding whatever it was it would be worth it.

"Okay nothing lets have some fun." Gary said getting up Pikachu jumped to the floor and decided he needed a hobby something to do when the humans were being amorous. Pokemon mating was so much simpler while it was fun it was only to produce new pokemon.

____

Ash sighed as he stretched out along side Gary enjoying the feel of another naked body pressed against his own. Neither of his previous relationships had been like this with Elsie it was we have to talk after sex, and Richie would pull away and hurry to the bathroom to shower mumbling excuses about he didn’t like sleeping while dirty. "Oh by the way tomorrow after Duplica’s show we are all going out to dinner do you mind?"

"Not at all I knew I’d have to be around your friends when I got involved with you." Gary said sleepily. "You know Ash it doesn’t feel like we’ve just been involved only a couple of days." He saw Ash nod sleepily his head on his chest. "Lets go to sleep we can handle tomorrow when it comes."

____

Brock had watched Ash and Gary threw out Duplica’s show and even now and Dinner. ‘If I didn’t know they were dating and only recently been enemies I’d think I was staring at two best friends.’ He thought and glanced over at Misty to see her trying hard to contain her glares every time they touched almost accidentally. "So Ash where are you heading now?"

"Back to Pallet." Ash said as he shoved a forkful of food into his face. "We have to tell our families." He saw Misty start to say something then sit back. "Yeah Misty I am in this to stay."

Misty fixed a glare on Gary. "This better not be a game to you if it is you’ll regret it." Her tone of voice made it quiet clear it wasn’t a threat it was a promise. Gary mearly nodded and twined his fingers threw Ash’s. Misty was really annoyed at how he challenged her but back down. ‘I’m only being nice to you because of Ash.’ He look said quietly clearly.

Gary’s look told her the same thing and also held the promise that if she tried to come between them she’d be the one to regret it. Brock quickly changed the subject knowing there was still a road to go to get Misty to accept it but glancing at Ash’s face told him that Gary wasn’t going anywhere.

_____

Ash woke up Gary’s head pillowed on his chest for a change. "Ready to go tell everyone?" He asked seeing Gary awaken and look up at him. "I mean you know once we tell them it’ll get all over town everyone will know you swing both ways."

"For now I only swing your way and with luck that’ll be how it is forever." Gary said with a smirk. "Besides I want all those girls to be jealous of me for being the one to land Ash Ketchum the best Pokemon trainer alive."

"Oh you admit to me being better at training." Ash said a full blown smile on his face. "I do wonder where your ego went though what are you doing to claim to do better than me now?"

"I’m better in bed." Gary said kissing Ash passionately. "Now don’t talk or you’ll spoil the mood." He said placing his hand over Ash’s mouth knowing the other man was about to object. "So lets use our last morning in the hotel before check out time." Gary said kissing Ash again to keep him silent.

the End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
